1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to mobile communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of performing handover in a mobile node using subnet information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handover in mobile communication is a technique which allows a mobile node to continuously receive a currently used service when the mobile node is moving. In order to perform handover, information for a new network to which a mobile node will move is needed. The information is called “handover information”.
The mobile node receives handover information for the network, to which the mobile node will move, from a separate server which is called an information server. The handover information includes information (that is, subnet information) for a subnet to which a Point of Attachment (PoA), to which the mobile node will be connected, belongs. However, no method of determining whether to perform handover in an upper layer and a lower layer directly using such subnet information exists to date. Accordingly, a method of efficiently performing handover using such subnet information is needed.